prez or maid
by park richan
Summary: Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah di SMA seika, selama dia diposisi ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan siswa laki-laki berbuat seenaknya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika salah satu siswa SMA seika mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Dan tiernyata siswa itu adalah Park Chanyeol seorang siswai terpopuler di Sma seika..
1. Chapter 1

Author : park richan (anaknya Chanbaek) :'V

Tittle : Prez or Maid (Vers. ChanBaek)

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun a.k.a baekkie (GS for Uke)

Other Cast : tentuin sendiri yes, soalnya banyak banget..

Ada sedikit perubahan marga.. kayak do kyungsoo jadi byun kyungsoo..

Genre : romance, comedy (gak yakin sih)

Length : chapter

Rating : T+

A/N: hollaaaaaa yeorobun! Eyaakk kenalin new author park richan, anaknya daddy chanyeol sama mommy baekhyun.:'V ini FF pertama yang gua publish ke .. dan sebenarnya ini bukan FF pertama saya, bisa dibilang ini FF ke-3 yang berhasil saya buat fyuuhh.. FF ini REMAKE dari sebuah komik jepang yang judulnya "KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA" tapi kalau di indonesia komiknya judulnya "MY SWEET KAICHOU". Komik ini sumpah keren banget, pas saya baca langsung kefikiran ke chanbaek. Soalnya sifatnya rada-rada mirip. Oke jalan ceritanya gak terlalu sama tapi sama audah author juga bingung, bahasanya juga ada yang author ubah dikit ya gapapalah dikit diubahnya, yang penting ada perubahan. Saya bikin baekhyun jdi cewek biar dpet feelnya gitu. Tapi meskpun baekhyun gk diubh jdi cwek feelnya tetp dpet, only chanbaek. Tapi saya belum berani buat bkin FF yaoi huhuhu.. T^T Yang udah baca tolong tinggalin jejak. Soalnya saya masih butuh kritik dan saran dari para readers sekalian.. ^^ okay, let's get started. Cekidot

 **WARNING**

GENDERSWITCH (GS), GAJE, TYPO(S) bertebaran, feel ga dapet, ga seseru komik aslinya, OOC, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Bad Summary, yang gak suka ceritanya silahkan gak usah dibaca

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

Desclaimer

 _ **Chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya milik chanyeol.. dan chanbaek milik CBHS, dan saya milik orang tua saya :'V semua makhluk milik allah ^^**_

summary:

 _ **Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah di SMA seika, selama dia diposisi ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan siswa laki-laki berbuat seenaknya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika salah satu siswa SMA seika mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Dan ternyata siswa itu adalah Park Chanyeol seorang siswa terpopuler di Sma seika..**_

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"kim jongdae jangan warnai rambutmu dan lepaskan antingmu itu!",,

"lee sungjae pakai kancing yang benar, pakai ikat pinggang!",,

"kim junmyeon pakai sepatu sesuai aturan!"

"kalian harus mencontoh choi minho!"

"huh, kembali jika kalian sudah rapi!"

Kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi didepan gerbang SMA seika di pagi hari. Byun baekhyun selaku ketua dewan perwakilan sekolah sangat menjunjung tinggi peraturan yang ada. Maka, jika ada salah satu siswa SMA seika melanggar peraturan itu, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memarahi dan menghukum siswa tersebut. Terutama jika yang membuat kesalan itu adalah siswa laki-laki.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

 _ ***Di ruang konseling siswa**_

"aigoo, sekolah ini benar-benar dipenuhi dengan siswa berandalan.. yak cha eunwoo apa kau sudah menyelesaikan buku panduan?" ucapku pada cha eunwoo selaku wakil dari dewan perwakilan yang berarti dia adalah partner kerjaku, aku menyuruhnya untuk membuat buku panduan siswa.

"ketua, apakah ini penting? Buku panduan siswa?"

mwoyaaa? dia bertanya apakah ini penting? Apakah buku panduan siswa itu penting.. aku sudah menahan emosiku agar tidak meledak tapi aiisshhh laki-laki ini benar-benar membuat emosi ku kembali...

"PABOYAA,, tentu saja itu penting. Jika tidak diterapkan maka siswa akan malas lagi!" aku berteriak didepan cha eunwoo, bagaimana bisa dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Ba.. baik." Ucap cha eunwoo gugup.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, SMA seika siswa laki-lakinya lebih banyak sekitar 80% dari jumlah siswa keseluruhan. Akan tetapi, aku berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah. Selagi, aku berada di posisi ini tak akan ku biarkan laki-laki bertingkah seenaknya.

Jika diingat-ingat, ketika aku pertama kali masuk SMA seika, sekolah ini sungguh kotor, jorok, berantakkan. Perempuan tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa diam. Untuk itu, aku bekerja keras untuk mengubah keadaan, ya aku terus bekerja keras. Aku pun tidak lupa untuk mencari perhatian para guru, setelah itu aku mendapatkan kepercayaan dari guru dan mendapatkan jabatan sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah...

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV END**_

.

.

 _ **Author POV**_

Byun baekhyun melakukan patroli sepulang sekolah, ya ini adalah sebagian dari tugasnya sebagai ketua dewan untuk mengontrol sekolah saat bel pulang berbunyi. Saat dia sedang berjalan kearah kelas, dia mendengar suara..

"ayolah bantu kami" ucap salah satu siswa laki-laki, baekhyun pun berhenti dan melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"hanya membersihkan saja, ayolah" lalu salah satu temannya menyerahkan sapu pada seorang siswa wanita dihadapannya..

"tapi.. aku sudah ada tugas lain" wanita itu berkata sambil menunduk, dia terlihat seperti ketakutan. Akhirnya baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka.

"lakukan tugasmu sendiri" ucap baekhyun dengan tegas. Lalu ketiga siswa lelaki itu menoleh ke arah baekhyun termasuk wanita itu.

"semua memiliki tugasnya masing-masing tiap minggu." Baekhyun berdiri tegak sambil berkecak pinggang

"ketua?"

"serahkan padaku!"

"ba..baik" lalu siswa wanita itu pun berlari meninggalkan baekhyun bersama ketiga siswa lelaki yang menyuruhnya menyapu.

"byun baekhyun, kamu lagi?" ucap salah satu lelaki yang memegang sapu dengan sinis dia adalah kim jongdae.

"yaak, itu seharusnya kata-kataku, trio bodoh" ucap baekhyun tak kalah sinis. Dia sudah benar-benar muak dengan ulah ketiga lelaki berandalan sekolah ini.

"siapa yang kau panggil trio bodoh?"

"orang bodoh seperti kalian tidak pantas aku panggil dengan menyebutkan nama! Sudah ku bilang rapikan penampilanmu! Lepaskan antingnya!"

"ya, ya akan kulepas nanti." Chen (kim jongdae) pun meletakkan sapunya, kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan baekhyun yang telah emosi.

"yaakk, jangan main-main, lepaskan sekarang!" seru baekhyun lantang.. chen pun berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh sedikit kearah baekhyun.

"kau berisik sekali, akan kulepas nanti." Tanpa diduga chen berbalik dan melayangkan pukulannya kearah baekhyun. Namun, baekhyun langsung menangkap tangannya.

"kubilang SE KA RANG" dengan emosi baekhyun langsung melepaskan anting yang terdapat di telinga chen dengan cara menariknya tanpa ampun..

"kyaaaa pasti rasanya sakit" ucap lee sungjae salah satu teman chen

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa sakiiiiiiittttttt." Teriak chen dengan suara nyaringnya.

"langsung dicabut huwaaaa" suho (kim junmyeon) meringis sambil berteriak melihat kejadian itu,

"TAATI PERATURAN!" teriak baekhyun

Akhirnya ketiga lelaki itu pun berlari ketakutan meninggalkan baekhyun yang sudah puas menarik anting chen. Yah, inilah byun baekhyun ketua dewan dengan sikapnya yang kelewat tegas..

"akan ku ingat ini.." ucap chen sambil berlari..

"yaakk tunggu kalian, lantainya belum bersih yaakkk!" baekhyun berteriak namun teriakkannya tidak dihiraukan oleh ketiga lelaki itu, karena mereka sudah berlari kabur menghindari amukan sang ketua.

Namun, sepertinya masalah belum selesai sampai disitu. Tiba-tiba baekhyun mendengar isakan tangis seorang wanita. Ia pun mencari asal suara tersebut

"apa yang terjadi eoh?" ucap baekhyun ketika ia berhasil menemukan suara tersebut, ia melihat seorang siswa wanita sedang menangis dihadapan siswa laki-laki tingginya melebihi batas *eh. Laki-laki itu pun menoleh ke arah baekhyun..

"tidak ada, hanya menolak perasaan" ucap lelaki itu dengan santai dan ekspresi yang datar.. sangat datar..

"lagi-lagi kau, PARK CHANYEOL!" ucap baekhyun sedikit berteriak. _"laki-laki yang sering membuat wanita menangis"_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Wanita yang menangis itu pun langsung berlari sambil terus menangis. Meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"sudah kubilang pakai kata-kata yang lebih halus, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya!" akhirnya setelah memperingati chanyeol, baekhyun pun pergi melanjutkan tugasnya.. dan chanyeol hanya memandang baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya..

"ini bahkan sudah lebih dari yang terakhir" ucap chanyeol ketika baekhyun sudah pergi.

"aku heran kenapa ketua begitu membenci laki-laki" ucap teman chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada disebelahnya.

"chanyeol-si tidak kah kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"lakukan sendiri, aku tidak tertarik." Ucap chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

" _Huh, aku benci laki-laki yang membuat wanita menangis_ " ucapku dalam hati.

Aku baru saja selesai dari tugas patroliku disekolah. Aku berjalan menuju rumah. Jarak rumah dan sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki, alasannya bukan hanya karena jarak sekolahku dekat, tapi untuk menghemat uang juga..

Ketika aku sampai didepan rumah, aku membuka pagar rumah ku namun tiba-tiba..

BRAAKKKK

"langsung rusak keduanya." Ya pintu pagar rumahku terlepas dari tempatnya dengan sangat tidak elit.

"akan membutuhkan uang untuk memperbaikinya"

Aku meninggalkan pagarku yang malang dan masuk kedalam rumah..

"Aku pulaanngg" ku letakkan sepatuku dirak sepatu, lalu berjalan menuju kamarku, namun tanpa sadar aku menginjak lantai yang berlubang.

"kyaaaaaaaaa" teriakku refleks, kakiku sebelah sudah terjerumus kedalam lubang yang tertutup koran. Aaaa malangnya kakiku.

"oh, eonni sudah pulang" ucap kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"kyungsoo-ya, jebakan apa ini?"

"tadi aku menginjak lantai itu, sepertinya lantai kayu itu sudah tua."

"jadi kau menutupinya dengan koran?" ucapku masih dengan keadaan kaki didalam lubang.

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran adikku yang satu ini..

"kau sengaja menginjaknya" ucapnya membela diri.

"aku tidak sengaja!"

Bukannya membantuku, kyungsoo malah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Aish sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikirannya itu.

"kyungsoo-ya apa kau terluka?" ucapku khawatir, namun dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"kyungsoo-ya" ucapku lagi, kemudian dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa dia benar baik-baik saja. Aiihhh ntahlah.

"sepertinya kau baik-baik saja"

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV END**_

.

.

.

 _ **Author's POV**_

Setelah baekhyun rasa bahwa kyungsoo baik-baik saja, akhirnya dia pun pergi kekamarnya dan mengganti pakaian. Dia menemui ibunya yang sedang mengecat celengan.

"eomma" ucap baekhyun sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"uhukkss.. oh, baekhyun-ah.." ibunya menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang baru masuk.

"aku pulang"

"selamat datang" ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum

Ya inilah kebiasaan baekhyun dan ibunya jika ia pulang sekolah.

"nanti eomma ada shift malam di rumah sakit kan? Tapi sepertinya eomma tidak sehat, tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Ucap baekhyun lembut kepada ibunya. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan ibunya.

Selama ini ibunya sudah bekerja keras untuk membiayai dia dan adiknya kyungsoo. Ayahnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dia, adiknya dan ibunya dengan hutang yang banyak.

"gwenchana baekhyun, eomma tidak apa-apa" ucap eommanya meyakinkan.

"eomma tidak bisa merepotkan kau terus, eomma hanya tinggal membuat lingkaran kok." Ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum kearah baekhyun..

"jika saja appa tidak menghilang meninggalkan hutang." Ucap kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang.

"itu tidak masalah." Baekyun berkata lalu menoleh kearah adiknya.

"oh, tadi manager tempatmu bekerja menelpon. Katanya ada pegawai yang tidak bisa masuk, kau disuruh menggantikannya." Ucap kyungsoo kepada baekhyun..

"jinjaa? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi" baekhyun pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"akuu hampir menginjaknya lagi." Teriak baekhyun, ketika kakinya hampir menginjak lagi lantai yang berlubang tadi.

"eonni, bisa aku titip ini ke kotak surat" kyungsoo menyerahkan surat kepada baekhyun.

"surat undian lagi?"

"tolong ya?"

Setelah itu baekhyun langsung berlari keluar rumah menuju tempat dia bekerja, namun sebelum itu dia berteriak..

"eommaaa beristirahatlah. Aku pergi.. kyaaa ini juga" Lalu baekhyun benar-benar berlari, setelah dia hampir tersandung pintu pagarnya yang rusak tadi.

"huh, kami miskin. Tapi sepertinya eonni memerlukan handphone." Gumam kyungsoo setelah baekhyun pergi.

.

.

.

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

"annyeonghaseyo, tuan"

"silahkan sebelah sini."

"baekkie" panggil manager baekhyun.

"nde?" baekhyun menoleh kearah managernya.

"mianhae menyuruhmu datang tiba-tiba" ucap managernya sambil tersenyum, seharusnya ini bukan waktunya baekhyun bekerja namun karena salah satu pegawainya tidak masuk. Akhirnya baekhyun harus datang lebih awal.

"ah gwenchana, kebetulan aku sedang ada waktu, jadi dapat membantu." Ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan meyakinkan.

"baekkiie-shi" panggil salah satu pelanggan maid latte

"nde"

"boleh aku pesan nasi moe moe"

"satu nasi moe moe, akan segera saya antar tuan." Baekhyun pun mengambil pesanan tersebut.

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai maid disalah satu caffe yang bernama maid latte. Pekerjaannya ini jauh berbanding terbalik dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua dewan perwakilan sekolah yang tegas. Karena, pekerjaannya sebagai maid menuntut baekhyun untuk menggunakan pakaian maid yang terlihat feminim dan berprilaku halus kepada para pelanggan.

.

.

"aahh, aku sudah lama bekerja disini tapi tetap saja tidak bisa." Keluh baekhyun sambil membuang sampah dibelakang caffe.

"Aku tidak banyak waktu luang karena banyak tugas sebagai dewan sekolah. Jadi, aku harus bekerja disini. Tapi, jika seseorang dari sekolah melihatku begini..."

"WAW.."

Jdeeeeeeerrrrrr (bntr bunyi apaan ini, ok abaikan -_-) bagai halilintar yang menyambar baekhyun sangat terkejut, rasanya dunianya akan hancur..

"sungguh mengejutkan, ketua" ucap lelaki yang baru saja melepaskan jantung baekhyun dari tempatnya, dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"PARK CHANYEEOOLLLL" teriak baekhyun frustasi, setelah itu baekhyun langsung berlari kedalam, tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol. Ya laki-laki yang membuat baekhyun terkena serangan jantung mendadak pelakunya adalah PARK CHANYEOL.

.

.

.

"tamat sudah" ucap baekhyun frustasi, dia sudah putus asa..

"menyedihkan, seluruh murid akan tau. Semuanya akan tau bahwa dewan sekolah adalah seorang maid. Reputasiku selama ini akan hancur." Baekhyun sungguh frustasi saat ini. dia bahkan tidak sadar jika sekarang posisinya sudah seperti mayat hidup. Dia berguling-guling dilantai.

"waktunya istirahat.." ucap krystal salah satu maid di maid latte. Tanpa sadar dia hampir menginjak baekhyun..

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa, manager! Manager!ada sesuatu benda aneh di lantai" krystal berteriak terkejut melihat keadaan baekhyun yang begitu mengenaskan..

Managernya pun berlari kearah krystal yang masih berteriak

"apa? Ada apa?" ucap managernya kepada krystal.

"hah baekkie, neo gwenchana?" tanya jessica selaku managernya, jessica melihat baekhyun yang terlentang di lantai.

"oh, itu baekkie." Ucap krystal pelan, ya ampun memangnya kau fikir itu apa krystal hadeeh -_-

"kau sudah boleh pulang."

"aniyo, nan gwenchana" ucap baekhyun sambil berdiri dari acara guling-guling di lantai.

"gomawo untuk hari ini."

Akhirnya baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang, hari ini dia benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang buruk. Baru saja dia membuka pintu belakang untuk pulang. Dia melihat sosok tinggi bersender di dinding tepat didepan pintu caffe itu.

"oh, kau sudah berpakaian normal?"

"apa? Apa maumu" baekhyun benar-benar terkejut, aahh sepertinya baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat ini.

"ani, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Jadi maid itu adalah ketua. Kenapa kau bekerja ditempat seperti ini?" ucap sosok itu yang tak lain adalah park chanyeol.

" _manager aku pulang dulu ya."_ Terdengar suara dari dalam caffe.

" _gomawo untuk hari ini."_

"kita bicara di tempat lain saja."

"huh?"

"sudah diam, ikut saja" Akhirnya karena takut ketahuan dengan maid yang lain, baekhyun pun menarik lengan chanyeol dan membawanya pergi jauh-jauh dari area maid latte.

Sampailah baekhyun dan chanyeol di sebuah taman, saat itu juga baekhyun menceritakan alasan kenapa dia harus bekerja di maid latte kepada chanyeol. Karena itu adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk meyakinkan chanyeol bahwa dia butuh pekerjaan itu.

"hm alasan keluarga, pasti berat ya?" ucap chanyeol setelah baekhyun menceritakan semuanya.

"begitulah"

"jadi, itu sebabnya kau bekerja di maid cafe kota sebelah. Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di sekitar rumah saja?"

"aku tidak punya banyak tenaga, menjadi dewan perwakilan aku tidak bisa membiarkan nilaiku turun, sulit menjaga keduanya." Keluh baekhyun yang telah duduk di salah satu tiang taman bermain. Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang baekhyun sambil memperhatikan baekhyun.

"hm, pasti berat. Oh, jadi itulah alasannya kau masuk ke SMA seika karena biaya masuknya termasuk murah?" tebak chanyeol masih tetap dalam posisi berdirinya.

"begitulah." Baekhyun masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. _"aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir laki-laki"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"huh.. turut bersedih" chanyeol hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya.

.

.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah untuk pulang kerumah, sesampainya dirumah baekhyun tidak langsung beistirahat karena tugas sekolah dan tugas dewannya telah menunggu, sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus bekerja keras menyelesaikan seluruh tugas itu.

"aku tidak boleh menyerah." Ucap baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"tidak akan kubiarkan kepercayaan selama ini rusak." dia mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya saat di maid cafe, ya ketika park chanyeol berhasil mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini dia jaga baik-baik dari seluruh siswa seika.

"aku tidak akan menyerah..aah pusingnya"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.15 namun baekhyun masih tetap terjaga di meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

 _ ***beberapa hari kemudian**_

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu, tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun.. namun tiba-tiba saat baekhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah..

"oh jadi maid" ucap salah satu siswa yang sedang berbincang-bincang..

"maid?" baekhyun terkejut dia sedikit berteriak ketika dia mendengar kata-kata MAID.

"kakekku berkata bahwa sebelum ia meninggal, fotoitu yang dibuat (made) oleh teman wanitaku" siswa itu berkata sambil melirik kearah baekhyun dengan takut-takut.

"oh ternyata "made" (dibuat)" baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ternyata apa yang didengar bukanlah maid.

"oh, jadi maid..."

"MAID?" teriak baekhyun sambil melirik kedua orang yang sejak tadi membicarakan maid atau made.

"baju yang aku pakai kemarin 'made in tochigi'." Ucap salah satu siswa tadi, sambil melirik takut kearah baekhyun yang berprilaku aneh.

"aahh made in tochigi." Baekhyun pun sedikit bernafas lega.. namun tidak dengan kedua siswa tersebut. Mereka mengira bahwa ketua nya saat ini akan menghukum mereka.

"kami salah apa.?" Ucap kedua siswa itu secara serempak dengan suara yang bergetar karena takut.

"ah tidak, tidak"

" _aku jadi berhalusinasi dengan kata-kata yang mirip 'maid'."_ Keluh baekhyun dalam hati, Baekhyun pun meneruskan perjalanannya, sungguh saat ini dia begitu sensitif dengan kata-kata yang pengucapannya mirip dengan maid.

" _tapi aneh juga, disekolah belum ada yang tau."_ Masih dalam pemikiran baekhyun, dia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh sikap chanyeol.

" _apa ia merenccanakan rahasiaku sebagai ancaman? Apa mungkin dia kasihan_?" itulah yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran seorang byun baekhyun.

" _menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap melakukan yang terbaik."_ Ucapnya dalam hati menyemangati..

"baekhyun-ah" panggil seorang yeoja dengan tubuh mungil sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah baekhyun.

"luhan! Xiumin!" seketika baekhyun menoleh kearah dua sahabatnya itu.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya luhan masih tetap melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kearah baekhyun, sedangkan xiumin memegang sebuket bunga dan berjalan disamping luhan.

"mian, aku tadi sedang berpikir." Ucap baekhyun ketika luhan dan xiumin telah sampai di hadapannya.

"baekhyun-ah, kami tau kau sedang sibuk. Tapi kami membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ucap luhan dengan mengeluarkan aegyonya dihadapan baekhyun. Yaah akhirnya baekhyun pun mengikuti luhan dan xiumin untuk membantu mereka. Sebenarnya, luhan tidak perlu beraegyo, karena baekhyun pun pasti akan tetap membantu mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tangga menuju keatas menuju klub bunga. Di tangga itu terdapat karung tinju yang menghalangi jalan.

"ini, pasti karung tinju dari dari klub boxing." Ucap xiumin ketika mereka melihat karung tinju yang diletakkan begitu saja di tangga dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"sedikit menakutkan." Tambah luhan yang berdiri diantara baekhyun dan xiumin.

"kita tidak bisa ke klub bunga karena ini menghalangi jalan." Ujar xiumin, yang disetujui oleh luhan.

" _akan kumarahi klub boxing nanti."_ Ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

Tanpa sengaja chanyeol melihat ketiga wanita itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh tapi sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"kurasa kita harus menyingkirkan ini terlebih dahulu. Mundur sebentar" baekhyun mulai meraih tali rantai dari karung tinju tersebut.

"benda ini kotor dan bau.." timpal luhan yang terkejut ketika baekhyun mengangkat karung tinju yang lumayan besar dan berat

"serahkan, padaku." Dengan jurus hapkido yang ia kuasai, baekhyun mampu menghempaskan karung tinju itu tepat di depan pintu ruangan klub boxing.

Braaaaakkkkk

"kami dari klub boxing!" ucap anggota dari klub boxing dari dalam ruangan yang terkejut dengan suara keras.

"KALIAN, SIMPAN ITU KE TEMPAT YANG SEMESTINYA!" ucap baekhyun dengan cara berteriak. Yah kebiasaan jika ada siswa yang menyalahi aturan atau berbuat seenaknya maka tanduk yang ada dikepala baekhyun akan muncul seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa *ok abaikan ini.

Akhirnya anggota klub boxing pun menuruti perintah baekhyun dengan membawa karung tinju tersebut ke tempat yang semestinya, mereka tak berani membantah ketua yang telah murka.

"daebaakk, baekhyun. Itu benar-benar luar biasa" ucap luhan dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga.

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisinya berdiri dari kejauhan. Dia terus memperhatikan ketua a.k.a baekhyun.

"tidak juga, ini lebih mudah daripada melempar orang." Baekhyun dirimu benar-benar luar biasa..

"gomawo jeongmal gomawoyo." Ucap luhan sambil memeluk baekhyun erat.

"ini sedikit hadiah dariku" xiumin memberikan setangkai bunga putih kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengambilnya. Dia menghirup aroma itu sambil tersenyum manis, sungguh itu benar-benar manis.

"gomawo"

Tanpa mereka sadari chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan baekhyun ikut tersenyum, meskipun senyumannya itu terlihat samar.

"chanyeol melihat kemari" ucap luhan ketika ia melihat chanyeol sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"apa yang ia lihat?" ucap baekhyun heboh..

"puufftt" chanyeol menahan tawa, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ketiga wanita tersebut.

"apa maksudnya itu, aku tidak mengerti?" ucap baekhyun jengkel..

"chanyeol benar-benar keren." Tiba-tiba luhan mulai membicarakan chanyeol dengan semangat 45 nya *eh -_-

"kudengar ia belajar kempo semasa junior high school, orang-orang berkata ia sungguh kuat. Selain itu, nilai sekolahnya juga bagus. Sempurna dalam segala hal. Ia adalah cahaya sekolah kita berbeda dengan laki-laki lain." Luhan berkata dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga, dia sungguh mengidolakan chanyeol.

"tapi kudengar dia sulit tertarik pada wanita, karena terlalu populer."

"tapi masih banyak wanita yang menyatakan cintanya." Timpal xiumin tak mau kalah.

" _apa ia sepopuler itu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang wanita ini pikirkan"_ ucap baekhyun dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar dibuat bingun oleh seorang park chanyeol.

" _oh iya, mungkin ia tidak begitu tertarik tentang maid."_ Fikir baekhyun dalam hati..

.

.

.

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

"Loh,, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" baekhyun benar-benar terkejut saat ini..

Pasti kalian tau siapa yang datang, ya tak lain dan tak bukan park chanyeol dengan ekspresi datarnya sekarang berada di hadapan baekhyun di depan pintu maid cafe..

.

.

 **TBC...**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kependekan iya atau kepanjangan? Aahh mian kayaknya ancur banget gak sesuai sama komiknya, bahasanya acak kadul, typo bertebaran.. mohon dimaklumi yeth..

Hayooloohh baekhyun kenapa terkejut gitu, chanyeol lu mau ngapain coba ke maid cafe ..? aaa moment chanbaeknya dikit ya? Soalnya ini baru awalan.. sebenrnya chapter satu panjang banget tapi saya tak kuase nulisnya..

Maaf kalau jauh dari harapan para readernim semua.. untuk chapter selanjutnya richan bakalan berusaha bikin ceritanya lebih seru sama lebih panjang ok ok..

Untuk yang udah baca makasih banget huhu tolong tinggalin jejak yeth, soalnya author baru ini masih butuh kritik dan saran..

Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya... ^^

pai pai..


	2. Chapter 2

Author : park richan (anaknya Chanbaek) :'V

Tittle : Prez or Maid (Vers. ChanBaek) REMAKE dari komik jepang "kaichou wa maid sama"

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun a.k.a baekkie (GS for Uke)

Other Cast : tentuin sendiri yes, soalnya banyak banget..

Ada sedikit perubahan marga.. kayak do kyungsoo jadi byun kyungsoo..

Genre : romance, comedy (gak yakin sih), drama

Length : chapter

Rating : T+

A/N: hollaaaaaa yeorobun! Eyaakk balik lagi ama owe author acakadul park richan anaknya daddy chanyeol sama mommy baekhyun.:'V author pngen ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian para readers yg udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca FF yg ngebosenin ini T^T owe terharu bngt sama review kalian.. makasih yang udah tinggalin jejak di comenant/review.. Ok daripada author ngebacot melulu mendingan cuusss aja ke next chapternya ^^. Yang udah baca tolong tinggalin jejak seperti biasa. Soalnya saya masih butuh kritik dan saran dari para readers sekalian.. ^^ okay, let's get started. Cekidot

 **WARNING**

GENDERSWITCH (GS), GAJE, TYPO(S) bertebaran, feel ga dapet, ga seseru komik aslinya, OOC, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Bad Summary, yang gak suka ceritanya silahkan gak usah dibaca

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

Desclaimer

 _ **Chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya milik chanyeol.. dan chanbaek milik CBHS, dan saya milik orang tua saya :'V semua makhluk milik allah ^^**_

summary:

 _ **Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah di SMA seika, selama dia diposisi ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan siswa laki-laki berbuat seenaknya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika salah satu siswa SMA seika mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Dan ternyata siswa itu adalah Park Chanyeol seorang siswa terpopuler di Sma seika..**_

"chanyeol melihat kemari" ucap luhan ketika ia melihat chanyeol sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"apa yang ia lihat?" ucap baekhyun heboh..

"puufftt" chanyeol menahan tawa, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ketiga wanita tersebut.

"apa maksudnya itu, aku tidak mengerti?" ucap baekhyun jengkel..

"chanyeol benar-benar keren." Tiba-tiba luhan mulai membicarakan chanyeol dengan semangat 45 nya *eh -_-

"kudengar ia belajar kempo semasa junior high school, orang-orang berkata ia sungguh kuat. Selain itu, nilai sekolahnya juga bagus. Sempurna dalam segala hal. Ia adalah cahaya sekolah kita berbeda dengan laki-laki lain." Luhan berkata dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga, dia sungguh mengidolakan chanyeol.

"tapi kudengar dia sulit tertarik pada wanita, karena terlalu populer."

"tapi masih banyak wanita yang menyatakan cintanya." Timpal xiumin tak mau kalah.

" _apa ia sepopuler itu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang wanita ini pikirkan"_ ucap baekhyun dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar dibuat bingun oleh seorang park chanyeol.

" _oh iya, mungkin ia tidak begitu tertarik tentang maid."_ Fikir baekhyun dalam hati..

.

.

Chapter 2

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu masuk maid cafe, ia bertugas untuk menyambut pelanggan cafe yang datang dan melayaninya dengan baik. Saat lonceng pintu berbunyi maka ia harus segera menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Namun, ia sungguh terkejut. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya, memastikan bahwa ia sedang berhalusinasi. Namun, sepertinya ini bukan hanya halusinasinya saja. Ini sungguh nyata, orang yang saat ini berada dihadapannya benar-benar nyata adanya.

" _aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa dia muncul disini_?" keluh baekhyun frustasi dalam hati setelah tau siapa pelanggan cafe yang datang.

"uuwwaahh, dia benar-benar keren" ucap salah satu maid saat ia melihat pelanggan yang baru datang tersebut.

"ah, ketemu" ucap pelanggan tersebut dengan wajah dinginnya, yang tak lain adalah chanyeol.

" _apa ia bermaksud mempermainkanku? Apa ini pernyataan perangnya? Ya ini perang, pasti begitu"_ masih dalam kondisi terkejutnya baekhyun berujar dalam hati, pikiran-pikiran tentang chanyeol mulai menghantui otaknya saat ini. Dan pikiran itu tidak ada satu pun yang menjurus pada hal yang positif.

" _baiklah akan aku terima, kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap park chanyeol."_ Ucapnya mantap di dalam hati dengan semangatnya yang berkobar-kobar.

"selamat datang, tuan" baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan menyambut chanyeol dengan ramah disertai senyuman manisnya saat ini, namun yang disambut hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan sikap baekhyun yang menurutnya unik ini.

"puuffttt" chanyeol menutup mulut dengan tangannya untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

" _huft, sungguh menyebalkan"_ gumam baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

"maaf menunggu lama, tuan" setelah baekhyun mengantarkan pesanan chanyeol dan membungkuk sopan dia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Namun, tatapan chanyeol membuatnya begitu risih. Bagaimana tidak, chanyeol hanya duduk diam disudut ruangan cafe dengan secangkir kopi, namun tatapannya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan intens seakan-akan jika dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain maka baekhyun akan menghilang dari dunia ini.

"hei, hei apa itu namjachingumu baekkie, dari tadi dia memandangimu terus?" tanya jesicca dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga kepada baekhyun yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan chanyeol tadi.

"ah, aniyo." Ucap baekhyun langsung mengelak pemikiran managernya itu.

"mwo?" managernya begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan baekhyun yang singkat padat dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya itu.

.

.

 _ ***Keesokkan harinya di SMA seika**_

"ia mempermainkan mentalku, dia itu.." baekhyun sedang berada di belakang sekolah, dia meratapi nasibnya yang terus dibayang-bayangi tingkah chanyeol yang aneh. Dia memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang ke cafe.

"ia berjam-jam duduk, tapi hanya memesan secangkir kopi." Keluh baekhyun, dia benar-benar bingung dengan chanyeol.

"huuhhh, aku mulai lelah ingin istirahat" baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, sungguh hari ini dia lelah.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain chanyeol sedang duduk sambil menatap kosong ruangan kelasnya yang telah ditinggalkan teman-teman kelasnya pulang.

"oh, chanyeol kau masih disini?" ucap salah satu teman sekelas chanyeol lee sanha.

"emm" chanyeol hanya membalas dengan gumaman, saat ini chanyeol sedang duduk dikursinya tepat dipinggir jendela dengan meminum susu vanilla favoritnya.

"sanha-si, dulu saat junior high school kau satu sekolah dengan ketua, bukan?" tanya chanyeol masih dengan meminum susu vanillanya plus masih dengan menampilkan wajah dinginnya.

"nde" ucap sanha, dia sedang membereskan buku-bukunya karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi cukup lama.

"apa ia selalu begitu?"

"tidak selalu seperti 'itu'menurutku ia mulai seperti itu sejak tingkat 2 di junior high school. Kudengar ada masalah dirumahnya dan sejak saat itu.." sanha berhenti sejenak, dia bingung dengan sikap chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin tahu tentang baekhyun, ini seperti bukan chanyeol yang dingin dan chanyeol yang tidak pernah memperdulikan makhluk yang disebut dengan wanita.

"tunggu, sejak kapan kau membicarakan wanita, dan lagi kau membicarakan ketua?" tanya sanha dengan tatapan penasarannya, chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan sanha. Namun, dia langsung mengubah ekspresinya. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan sanha, yang dilakukannya kini hanyalah memalingkan wajahnya kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

"ia datang lagi" keluh baekhyun, ya sepulang sekolah tadi baekhyun langsung datang ke maid latte untuk bekerja. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol kembali mendatangi maid latte. Dia memesan satu cup es krim ukuran besar dan duduk disudut ruangan dengan terus menatap baekhyun intens.

"apa ia tidak menyadari, orang mulai membicarakannya." Ntahlah baekhyun sudah lelah dengan sikap chanyeol yang aneh ini.

"ia terus melihat ke arah baekkie." Ucap yoona, salah satu maid yang bekerja di maid latte. Saat ini yoona dan jessica sedang melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol dari pintu dapur.

"sudah kuduga, ia menyukai baekkie" ucap jessica sang manager dengan tatapan seperti biasanya yaitu tatapan berbinar- binar dan hatinya begitu senang melihat interaksi antara baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"hah" baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan managernya itu.

"matanya melihatmu penuh dengan kekhawatiran baekkie." Ucap jessica masih dengan mata berbinar-binarnya.

"hah? Khawatir?" baekhyun bingung dengan ucapan jessica, disaat ia melihat kearah chanyeol saat itu pula chanyeol melihatnya. Ntah kenapa baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas saat ini, mukanya pun sudah memerah.

.

.

 _ ***keesokan harinya di SMA seika**_

Baekhyun sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, ia masih memikirkan perkataan managernya saat di cafe kemarin..

" _ia memperhatikanku hanya untuk mempermainkan saja"_ ucapnya dalam hati

" _tidak mungkin karena khawatir."_ yakinnya dalam hati, dia masih terus berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya yang tak berujung itu.

"oh baekhyunie, daeebbaakk.. kau dapat peringkat ke-2 di ujian tengah semester." Ujar luhan heboh saat ia melihat baekhyun dikoridor.

"dua?" ucap baekhyun bingung.

"siapa yang pertama?" tanya baekhyun penasaran, akhirnya ia pun menghampiri segerombolan siswa yang sedang melihat kearah papan pengumuman.

"park chanyeol" ucap xiumin saat baekhyun sudah berada didepan papan pengumuman yang terdapat deretan nama-nama siswa yang mendapatkan peringkat.

"yang benar saja." Ujar baekhyun sedikit terkejut, tanpa berkata apapun lagi baekhyun pergi meninggalkan luhan dan xiumin.

"eh.."

"ia pasti tidak puas" ucap xiumin yang melihat baekhyun pergi begitu saja.

Ya baekhyun pergi tanpa berkata apapun pada luhan dan xiumin, ia menelusuri koridor sekolah. Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa kesal, ia merasa dibohongi dan dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang. Pikirannya begitu kacau.

" _ia pasti sedang mempermainkanku karena aku tidak ada waktu senggang."_ Ujarnya dalam hati, dia benar-benar kesal.

" _jangan memandang rendah aku!"_ ucapnya dalam hati dengan penuh emosi, saat ia membuka pintu ruang kelasnya baekhyun melihat 3 siswa laki-laki sedang membaca majalah.

"majalah-majalah apa itu?" tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"ini hanya komik. Apa karena ini sedikit berbahaya maka dilarang?" ucap salah satu siswa yang sedang memegang majalah.

Baekhyun pun langsung menghampiri ketiganya dan menarik majalah itu dengan paksa.

"DILARANG!" ucap baekhyun dengan tegas

"apa-apaan ini? selain itu, kenapa hanya laki-laki yang diperiksa majalahnya?" protes siswa laki-laki yang lainnya.

"kau terlalu keras, aku rasa kau tidak selalu benar" ujar siswa yang satunya. Mereka kesal dengan sikap baekhyun ini.

"jika kau ingin menerapkan peraturan kau juga harus menerapkannya pada wanita juga!" protes siswa laki-laki yang tadi memegang majalah. Tanpa sengaja, chanyeol lewat didepan kelas baekhyun. Ia melihat baekhyun sedang diprotes oleh tiga siswa laki-laki dikelas baekhyun.

"arraseo, aku akan memilih majalah yang boleh dibaca disekolah. Jika ada yang tidak sesuai, maka tidak akan diperbolehkan dibaca disekolah. Berikan aku daftar majalah yang biasa kalian bawa ke sekolah oleh laki-laki dan perempuan." Ujar baekhyun dengan tegas, semua siswa yang berada didalam kelas begitu terkejut dengan keputusan sang ketua dewan. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Baekhyun harus memeriksa daftar majalah yang jumlahnya bukan hanya satu atau dua namun puluhan.

"tapi majalahnya pasti banyak, baekhyun sudah sangat sibuk kan" ucap salah satu siswa perempuan yang berada dikelas.

"gwenchana, sebagai ketua ini sudah menjadi tugasku." Ujar baekhyun meyakinkan. Mereka tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan percakapan itu dari balik dinding ruang kelas, iya orang itu adalah chanyeol. Ia berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding luar kelas, dengan tatapan sendu, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas baekhyun.

.

.

 _ ***diruang konseling siswa**_

"huuhh" baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, saat ini ia sedang memeriksa majalah-majalah yang diperbolehkan untuk dibaca di sekolah.

"ketua" panggil choi minho tiba-tiba dengan suara bergetar menahan takut. Choi minho adalah salah satu anggota dewan perwakilan sekolah yang menjabat sebagai anggota bagian akuntansi SMA seika.

"hm" balas baekhyun dengan gumaman.

"be.. begini. Se.. sebenarnya jurnal bulan lalu ada yang salah." Ujar minho takut-takut, ia sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin takut-takut ketua nya akan mengeluarkan api yang akan membakar dirinya hingga menjadi abu.

"HAAAHH" teriak baekhyun, minho yang mendengar baekhyun berteriak dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari amukan sang ketua.

"kyaaaa mianhae jeongmal mianhae, mianhae mianhae mianhae" ucap minho sedikit berteriak karena ketakutan dengan amukan baekhyun. Saat ini baekhyun sudah menjelma menjadi iblis yang akan membunuh siapa pun yang telah berbuat kesalahan.

"KURANG AJAR, SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN UNTUK LEBIH TELITI" teriak baekhyun dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"sudahlah, biar aku yang urus.. uhukkss uhukkss (suara batuk)" pasrah baekhyun, dia sungguh lelah hanya untuk memarahi anggotanya itu. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengurusnya sendiri, namun ia merasa badannya benar-benar tidak sehat saat ini. namun, ia harus bisa bertahan. Sedangkan minho sudah pergi entah kemana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00, namun baekhyun masih berkutat dengan majalah-majalah yang telah menumpuk di mejanya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikannya hari ini.

"sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk." Keluh baekhyun masih dengan memeriksa majalah-majalah itu, namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang.

"ketua, apa kau hobi sibuk?" tanya chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah bersender dipinggiran pintu ruang konseling siswa dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriak baekhyun terkejut karena chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada diruangan itu.

"sepertinya kau sangat menikmati kesibukanmu." Ucap chanyeol lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari baekhyun.

"oh atau mungkin kau itu adalah seseorang dengan tipe S" ucap chanyeol masih dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"HAH?!"

"menurutku kau harus sedikit beristirahat." Chanyeol mulai berjalan kearah baekhyun yang sedang melamun ah lebih tepatnya saat ini baekhyun sedang menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya

"melihatmu yang sekarang..." saat itu juga baekhyun limbung kearah belakang. Namun, dengan sigap chanyeol menopang tubuh baekhyun dari belakang.

"buat khawatir saja.." ucap chanyeol masih dengan posisi chanyeol menopang tubuh baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Saat baekhyun mendengar ucapan chanyeol, dia begitu terkejut, pipinya memerah ntah karena badannya yang kelewat panas atau memang pipinya memerah dengan sendirinya. Namun, ia segera sadar dan mendorong chanyeol dengan kasar.

"MINGGIIIRR" bentak baekhyun pada chanyeol.

"Aku tidak memerlukan rasa kasihan darimu!" ucap baekhyun sinis dengan tatapannya yang berubah dingin. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya mampu memperhatikan baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"ah, begitu ya?" ucapnya dingin. Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, dan setelah itu chanyeol pergi meninggalkan baekhyun diruangan itu sendirian.

.

.

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

Saat mulai bekerja baekhyun merasakan badannya benar-benar tidak enak. Dia ingin sekali beristirahat namun ia tak ingin menunda-nunda pekerjaannya ini.

"uhukss, uhhuuks, uhukss." Baekhyun terus batuk saat ia membuat sampah dibelakang cafe.

"aku tidak boleh lelah, huuhh." Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu menghambuskan nafasnya panjang.

"jurnal masih belum selesai, aku juga masih harus menentukan majalah mana yang boleh dibaca, aku juga belum belajar." Keluh baekhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding. Ia teringat ucapan chanyeol saat diruangan tadi.

 _ ***Flashback**_

" _menurutku kau harus sedikit beristirahat." Chanyeol mulai berjalan kearah baekhyun yang sedang melamun ah lebih tepatnya saat ini baekhyun sedang menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya_

" _Aku tidak memerlukan rasa kasihan darimu!" ucap baekhyun sinis dengan tatapannya yang berubah dingin._

 _ ***Flashback end**_

Baekhyun masih memikirkan kata-kata chanyeol sambil menatap kosong kearah depan.

"apa aku terlalu memaksakan diri?" ucapnya bingung

"itu tidak benar" baekhyun kembali termenung, namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkannya.l

"yak, bukankah itu ketua?" ucap salah seorang laki-laki yang diketahui adalah suho (kim junmyeon).

"waahh, ternyata benar ketua!" ucap lelaki yang bernama lee sungjae dengan seringaiannya.

"heh yang benar saja? Maid?" ujar chen (kim jongdae) dengan sinis.

"ini konyol"

"oi panggil yang lainnya, telingaku masih sakit" Chen menyeringai dan mulai mendekati baekhyun.

"waktunya mengambil gambar." Sungjae mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku kemudian ia memfoto baekhyun.

" _menyebalkan"_ gerutu baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi saat ini. kemudian diberbalik untuk meninggalkan ketiga bocah tengik ini, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"kau mau lari ya?" chen menahan lengan baekhyun dengan kuat.

"tidak apa kan ketua?" dia menarik lengan baekhyun, lalu menampilkan smirknya..

"kau menyiksa siswa-siswa disekolah, tapi ternyata kau hanyalah seorang maid?" ucap chen sinis, baekhyun berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman chen. Namun, ia lemah saat ini.

"lepaskan" ucap baekhyun, masih terus berusaha menghempaskan tangannya dari chen, namun cengkraman chen begitu kuat.

"kalau begitu kami mau pelayanan khusus!" ucap chen dengan seringaiannya.

"aku foto ya?"

"panggil kami tuan"

"tidak kusangka kau seorang maid"

" _tubuhku melemah"_ gumam baekhyun dalam hati

"tidak terpikir kau ini wanita," chen melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"memakai pakaian seperti itu kau terlihat..." saat chen hendak menyentuh pundak baekhyun yang terekspos. Namun, tangannya ditepis oleh seseorang.

"jangan sentuh dia, menyingkirlah." Dengan suara dinginnya chanyeol menepis tangan chen yang hendak menyentuh baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun.

Saat itu juga, baekhyun tersadar, dia begitu terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol, pipinya memanas jantungnya berdetak cepat, mukanya memerah.

"chan.. chanyeol" ketiga lelaki itu terkejut dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Mereka begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran chanyeol.

"neo gwenchana?" tanya chanyeol masih dalam posisi tangan satunya menahan tubuh baekhyun lalu tangan satunya lagi memegang kening baekhyun lembut. Pipi baekhyun makin memerah, hawa disekitarnya begitu panas. Saat itu pula chanyeol menatap ketiga lelaki yang telah membuat baekhyun takut dengan tatapan menusuknya. Seketika , ketiga lelaki itu langsung berlari ketakutan meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol disana.

"huuh, mianhae" ucap baekhyun lemah, chanyeol yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut dengan ucapan baekhyun. Namun baekhyun, ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kepalanya sangat pusing saat ini. ia memejamkan matanya..

"mianhae, chanyeol" saat itulah baekhyun memejamkan matanya dipelukan chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar baekhyun berucap begitu lembut. Ia sadar bahwa baekhyun begitu manis saat ini.

"gwenchana, kau istirahat saja." Ucap chanyeol masih tetap memeluk baekhyun yang telah pingsan.

Akhirnya chanyeol pun menyuruh manager baekhyun menghubungi keluarganya baekhyun, sebelumnya chanyeol memakaikan syal yang ia kenakan pada baekhyun. Setelah itu chanyeol pergi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini masih tertidur dikamarnya dengan keadaan keningnya terdapat kain kompresan. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka.

"baekhyunie" panggil ibu baekhyun sambil memegang mangkuk yang berisi air kompresan baekhyun.

"eomma sangat terkejut saat managermu menelpon" ujar ibu baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"mianhae, ini" ucap baekhyun lembut, ia pun segera bangun dan duduk dikasurnya, ia melepaskan kain yang tertempel dikeningnya.

"hari ini istirahat ya" ujar ibunya, kemudia berdiri dan mengambil kain yang digunakan untuk mengompres baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah syal yang berada disamping bantalnya, ia mengambilnya lalu mengeluskan tangannya pada syal. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat syal itu, ya dia sudah tau pemilik syal itu adalah chanyeol. Hatinya begitu hangat jika mengingat chanyeol.

"berkat dia , aku dapat beristirahat meskipun hanya satu hari." Gumam baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _ ***keesokkan harinya di SMA seika**_

Saat ini baekhyun sedang mencari chanyeol, dia berniat untuk mengembalikan syal itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia dia berpikir jika dia harus mengatakan itu. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi keatas gedung sekolah ini.

Baekhyun bisa melihat chanyeol sedang duduk dipinggir atap gedung sambil menghadap kedepan memperhatikan taman belakang gedung SMA seika, ia pun menghampiri chanyeol.

"kau tau, mereka tidak bilang siapa-siapa kalau kau adalah seorang maid" ujar chanyeol tiba-tiba, masih dengan tatapannya lurus kearah depan memandang taman membelakangi baekhyun.

"oh iya, padahal aku sudah siap." Ucap baekhyun pelan

"apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya baekhyun penasaran. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari chanyeol.

"tidak ada, aku hanya meminta mereka agar tidak menyebarkannya. Jadikan sebagai rahasia saja"

"jadi kau mempermainkanku dengan itu?" ucap baekhyun dingin, dia menatap chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dimana tempat baekhyun berdiri, dia hanya menunjukkan smirknya.

"maksudku, kau akan marah jika aku berkata, aku benar-benar khawatir, kan?" ujar chanyeol masih dengan senyuman anehnya itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dibuatnya, akhirnya baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati chanyeol.

"secara pribadi, aku pikir tidak masalah jika sekolah tau tentang hal itu." Chanyeol terus berbicara tanpa menoleh kearah baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"lagipula memiliki job part time tidak dilarangkan? Walau kau berpakaian maid, tapi kenyataannya kau itu kuat dan tidak pernah ragu untuk melakukan yang kau anggap benar. Kurasa kau seharusnya bangga akan hal itu" ujar chanyeol sambil menatap langit, baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun hanya mampu terdiam menatap chanyeol yang berbicara. Ia memikirkan segala hal yang diucapkan chanyeol pada dirinya. Ia mencerna maksud dari perkataan yang chanyeol ucapkan saat ini.

"kemarin menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari, aku berpikir kenapa chanyeol begitu menyebalkan." Ucap baekhyun masih dengan terus menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengernyitkan dahinya untuk mencerna kata-kata baekhyun itu.

"bukankah aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat baik?" ujar chanyeol pada baekhyun yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"mungkin seperti kau ada didepanku dan berlari jauh di depan, dan kemudian kau mulai berjalan mundur tepat diwajahku, dan mengatakan banyak hal seperti _'apa kau baik-baik saja?_ '." Ucap baekhyun yang kini tengah memandang langit.

"aku terlalu peka, sehingga membuatku benar-benar marah.. tapi kali ini aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku" ucapnya baekhyun tulus, ia pun menoleh kearah chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah chanyeol.

"lihatlah, aku akan segera menyusulmu chanyeol, dan nanti aku yang akan mengkhawatirkanmu." Baekhyun berucap begitu semangat pada chanyeol sambil memberikan senyumannya, sedangkan chanyeol hanya mampu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang benar-benar sulit diartikan.

"oh iya, gomawo sudah meminjamkan syalmu dan hal yang lainnya." Baekhyun memberikan jinjingan yang berisi syal itu pada chanyeol.

"aku berpikir tentang bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya. Karena aku benci berhitung pada seseorang. Ada sesuatu yang dapat ku bantu?"ucap baekhyun sambil menyerahkan jinjingan itu kehadapan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"kalau begitu.."

"ada yang kau inginkan." Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan suara chanyeol yang terlihat begitu serius.

"akau mau kau jadi maid pribadiku selama satu hari" ucap chanyeol sambil menopang dagunya dan menyeringai kearah baekhyun.

"HAH?!" baekhyun berteriak terkejut mendengar perkataan chanyeol itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya chapter 2 udh di next, untung aj hari ini gak ada ujian, jadi semaleman ngebut ngetik chapter 2 ini.. :'D tapi kyaknya ini ceritanya lebih pendek dari chapt 1 nya ya? -_- mianhae readernim :'( moment chanbaeknya udh mulai tuh.. naah kira-kira gimana baekhyun mau gak jadi maid pribadinya chanyeol selama sehari :'V jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya ok ok :'D ini belum seberapa sih momentnya nanti di next chapter bkalan lebih banyak lagi moment chanbaeknya. Apalagi pas chanyeol ikut job part time juga jadi koki hohoho :'D ehh tapi itu nanti di chapter-chapter berikutnya...

Maaf kalau cerita chapter 2 ini jauh dari harapan para readernim semua.. untuk chapter selanjutnya richan bakalan berusaha bikin ceritanya lebih seru sama lebih panjang ok ok..

Untuk yang udah baca makasih banget huhu tolong tinggalin jejak yeth, soalnya author baru ini masih butuh kritik dan saran..

Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya... ^^

pai pai..


	3. Chapter 3

Author : park richan (anaknya Chanbaek) :'V

Tittle : Prez or Maid (Vers. ChanBaek) REMAKE dari komik jepang "kaichou wa maid sama"

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun a.k.a baekkie (GS for Uke)

Other Cast : tentuin sendiri yes, soalnya banyak banget..

Ada sedikit perubahan marga.. kayak do kyungsoo jadi byun kyungsoo..

Genre : romance, comedy (gak yakin sih), drama

Length : chapter

Rating : T+

A/N: hollaaaaaa yeorobun! Eyaakk balik lagi ama owe author acakadul park richan anaknya daddy chanyeol sama mommy baekhyun.:'V author pngen ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian para readers yg udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca FF yg ngebosenin ini T^T owe terharu bngt sama review kalian.. makasih yang udah tinggalin jejak di comenant/review.. Sebelum itu saya mau ngucapin HAPPY NEW YEARS ALL . harapannya semoga bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi di tahun 2016. Dan chanbaek cepetan konfirm #amin.. author kobam beneran semalem. Moment chanbaek ejigile.. mommy daddy dalam posisi ambigu aned.. kyaaaaaa merdeka banget chanbaek mah.. . Ok daripada author ngebacot melulu mendingan cuusss aja ke next chapternya ^^. Yang udah baca tolong tinggalin jejak seperti biasa. Soalnya saya masih butuh kritik dan saran dari para readers sekalian.. ^^ okay, let's get started. Cekidot

 **WARNING**

GENDERSWITCH (GS), GAJE, TYPO(S) bertebaran, feel ga dapet, ga seseru komik aslinya, OOC, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Bad Summary, yang gak suka ceritanya silahkan gak usah dibaca

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

Desclaimer

 _ **Chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya milik chanyeol.. dan chanbaek milik CBHS, dan saya milik orang tua saya :'V semua makhluk milik allah ^^**_

summary:

 _ **Byun Baekhyun berhasil menjadi wanita pertama yang menjabat sebagai dewan perwakilan sekolah di SMA seika, selama dia diposisi ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan siswa laki-laki berbuat seenaknya. Namun, bagaimana jadinya ketika salah satu siswa SMA seika mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya? Dan ternyata siswa itu adalah Park Chanyeol seorang siswa terpopuler di Sma seika..**_

"aku terlalu peka, sehingga membuatku benar-benar marah.. tapi kali ini aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku" ucapnya baekhyun tulus, ia pun menoleh kearah chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah chanyeol.

"lihatlah, aku akan segera menyusulmu chanyeol, dan nanti aku yang akan mengkhawatirkanmu." Baekhyun berucap begitu semangat pada chanyeol sambil memberikan senyumannya, sedangkan chanyeol hanya mampu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang benar-benar sulit diartikan.

"oh iya, gomawo sudah meminjamkan syalmu dan hal yang lainnya." Baekhyun memberikan jinjingan yang berisi syal itu pada chanyeol.

"aku berpikir tentang bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya. Karena aku benci berhitung pada seseorang. Ada sesuatu yang dapat ku bantu?"ucap baekhyun sambil menyerahkan jinjingan itu kehadapan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"kalau begitu.."

"ada yang kau inginkan." Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan suara chanyeol yang terlihat begitu serius.

"akau mau kau jadi maid pribadiku selama satu hari" ucap chanyeol sambil menopang dagunya dan menyeringai kearah baekhyun.

"HAH?!" baekhyun berteriak terkejut mendengar perkataan chanyeol itu.

.

.

Chapter 3

Permintaan chanyeol sungguh membuat baekhyun jantungan, bagaimana mungkin seorang park chanyeol meminta baekhyun untuk menjadi maid pribadinya. oh, siapapun tolong beritahu pada baekhyun bahwa chanyeol sekarang sedang terkena demam tinggi. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan segala pemikiran seorang park chanyeol.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

" _mwoyaa? aku harus menjadi maid pribadinya? shireo.. chanyeol dia benar-benar sudah gila."_ Gerutuku dalam hati. Huh, aku benar-benar bingung. Aku hanya mampu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tapi, oh lihatlah ada apa dengan senyuman itu.. aaarrrgghhh aku harus segera menjauh darinya saat ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk turun dari atap sekolah, aku benar-benar kesal dengan ucapannya itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memasukkan batu kedalam mulutnya itu, agar ia tak bisa berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi padaku,.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV END**_

.

.

 _ **Author POV**_

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol di atas atap sekolah. Ia menelurusi koridor yang cukup ramai. Banyak siswi yang menyapanya dengan senyuman, namun ada juga siswa yang menatapnya takut-takut. Bagi para siswa sma seika, baekhyun adalah seorang ketua yang memiliki jiwa setan dan iblis. Namun berbeda dengan para siswi sma seika, mereka begitu menyukai baekhyun. ya bagi para siswi, baekhyun adalah malaikat mereka. Malaikat yang di utus untuk melindungi mereka dari kejahilan para siswa berandalan.

Saat baekhyun berjalan melewati ruang olahraga, terdengar suara gaduh. Baekhyun pun menghampiri mereka. Dan ternyata..

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KU PERINGATKAN AGAR TIDAK MENGGANGGU PARA WANITA" teriak baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang begitu menakutkan, yah saat ini baekhyun sedang dalam puncak emosinya. Dia telah menjelma menjadi iblis yang begitu menyeramkan untuk para siswa laki-laki.

"kami sedang latihan untuk festival sekolah" ujar laki-laki yang saat ini sedang bertelanjang dada dan menari-nari dengan gerakan tarian perut dihadapan para siswa wanita.

"memangnya kenapa? Ini begitu menyenangkan, bukan?" laki-laki itu masih tetap mendekati para siswi. Sedangkan, para siswi hanya mampu menjerit-jerit dan menutup mata mereka dengan telapak tangan.

Baekhyun benar-benar marah saat ini. akhirnya ia menarik laki-laki itu, setelah itu melemparkannya kedalam gudang yang berada di ruangan olahraga itu.

"renungkanlah di dalam sana." Ucap baekhyun, setelah itu ia menutup pintu gudang tersebut dari luar dengan cara merantai gagang pintu lalu menguncinya menggunakan gembok, sehingga laki-laki itu tidak bisa keluar sebelum ia meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Baekhyun dan para siswi pun meninggalkan segerombolan siswa laki-laki yang berada di depan pintu gudang, mereka mencoba membuka pintu itu agar temannya bisa keluar dari sana. Namun, sepertinya usaha mereka sia-sia..

Tidak berapa lama, chanyeol melewati ruang olahraga.

"aahh chanyeol-si." Ucap salah satu siswa dengan wajah yang begitu menyedihkan. Chanyeol pun berhenti dan melirik siswa tersebut.

"ia begitu kejam" ujar salah satu siswa lain, chanyeol hanya mampu menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"ketua mengurungnya didalam dan menyuruhnya untuk menyesali perbuatannya." Jelas siswa itu masih dengan raut sedih. Chanyeol hanya memandang datar siswa-siswa itu.

"ketua kah?" ucap chanyeol masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"nde" ucap segerombolan siswa laki-laki secara serempak. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menceritakan asal usul kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada chanyeol. Namun, chanyeol tidak menanggapi cerita mereka. Ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"begitulah ceritanya." Ucap siswa itu menyudahi acara curhatan kepada chanyeol.

"kalau begitu renungkan saja." Ujar chanyeol, setelah itu chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"jebal, jangan berkata seperti itu." Segerombol laki-laki tadi memasang wajah memelas pada chanyeol, namun chanyeol hanya melirik sedikit lalu melanjutkan langkahnya,.

"hah, membosankan." Ucap chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mendengar pembicaraan segerombol siswa tadi yang ternyata adalah teman-teman sekelasnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya salah seorang siswa kepada temannya.

"eotthokke?" jawab temannya dengan wajah panik.

"tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencuri kuncinya dari ketua." Usul siswa yang lainnya.

"aish, bagaimana caranya?"

"walau kita bersama-sama tetap sulit melawan ketua." Pendapat salah satu siswa.

"bagaimana jika kita bersama-sama menyerangnya?" usul siswa lain dengan wajah seriusnya.

"arraseo." Seluruh siswa laki-laki yang berada disana menyutujuinya. Namun, ternyata mereka yang sedang berunding dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang.

"minggir." Ucap seseorang itu dengan nada dingin yang tak lain adalah chanyeol. Seluruh siswa melihat kearahnya kemudian mereka melangkah mundur untuk memberi jalan kepada chanyeol.

Dengan sekali tendangan menggunakan kakinya yang panjang itu, chanyeol mampu menghancurkan pintu gudang tersebut. Sehingga nampaklah siswa laki-laki yang tadi dikurung oleh baekhyun. keadaannya begitu menyedihkan, laki-laki itu menatap chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"cepatlah keluar." Ucap chanyeol

"uwaa daebak, neomu neomu daebak chanyeol-si." Ucap para siswa yang melihat aksi chanyeol. Mereka begitu mengagumi sosok park chanyeol.

"perbaiki pintunya." Ucap chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"akuu terselamatkan." Ujar laki-laki yang dikurung itu, akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara bebas saat ini.

.

.

"festival sekolah tahun ini. Temanya adalah 'kehidupan baru di SMA seika'" ujar baekhyun memperlihatkan selembar poster dengan gambar 2 wanita mengenakan seragam seika yang tertempel pada papan tulis.

"ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk meningkatkan image sekolah kita. SMA Seika, kebangkitan adalah tema yang bagus." Ucap baekhyun kepada para anggota dewan.

"apa maksud sebenarnya." Bisik anggota dewan yang lain, mereka tidak mengerti dengan tujuan dan rencana sang ketua kali ini.

"dengan tema yang menarik ini, kita dapat meningkatkan reputasi sekolah kita. Lalu pandangan tentang jorok dan berandalan akan terlupakan. Tujuannya adalah agar makin banyak perempuan yang masuk ke sekolah ini musim semi nanti." Jelas baekhyun kepada para anggota dewan yang lain dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu, sedangkan anggota lain hanya melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. Baekhyun sendiri begitu ingin rencananya ini berhasil agar bisa membuat SMA seika menjadi sekolah yang diincar para perempuan sehingga..

"aku akan mengusir kalian dari sekolah ini, para laki-laki." Tambah baekhyun dengan menampilkan seringaiannya kepada seluruh anggota dewan yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki. Mereka tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan sang ketua, karena mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa sang ketua begitu membenci laki-laki.

"tapi ketua? Apakah tema ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" ujar cha enwoo sambil terus memperhatikan poster tersebut.

"bukannya tidak baik jika berbohong." Tambah anggota lain dengan suara bergetar dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"apa yang kalian takutkan." Ujar baekhyun sambil memukul papan secara berulang kali,

"akan menjadi bohong atau tidak, itu tergantung pada kalian. Semuanya harus bekerja sama, agar festival dapat berjalan dengan menyenangkan dan baik" baekhyun memberi semangat kepada para anggotanya dengan keinginannya yang begitu kuat.

Namun, tiba-tiba kelas 2-2 datang memasuki ruangan konseling siswa secara bergerombol. Baekhyun dan anggotanya melirik ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Setelah itu baekhyun duduk dikursinya yang terletak didepan. Saat ini ia sedang menatap ketua kelas dari kelas 2-2 dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dihadapannya kini terdapat segerombolan siswa laki-laki dari kelas 2-2.

"kali ini kalian belum juga membawa proposalnya bukan?" ucap baekhyun dingin dengan ekspresi datar.

"aku akan berhenti melakukan tarian perut." Ucap salah satu siswa dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Siswa tersebut adalah siswa yang dikurung oleh baekhyun di gudang dalam ruangan olahraga.

"tentu saja." Ucap baekhyun tegas.

"kami sulit sekali untuk menentukannya." Ucap ketua kelas, dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"jadi, kami ingin melakukan rencana yang semula." Ucap siswa yang berada disamping ketua kelas itu. Lalu ketua kelas itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada baekhyun dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"semua sudah menyutujuinya." Semua siswa yang berada diruangan itu mengangguk setuju, kecuali anggota dewan sekolah tentunya.

"melakukan game gunting batu kertas striptis." Ucap baekhyun ketika ia melihat isi kertas tersebut.

"ditolak" tambah baekhyun, lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi dan menatap mereka lagi.

"waeyo? Tradisi ini selalu ada dari tahun ke tahun di festival SMA seika." Ucap ketua kelas mereka sambil marah-marah dihadapan baekhyun.

"itu bukan tradisi." Ucap baekhyun santai.

"bukannya ini sukses tahun lalu." Ucap salah satu siswa, masih dengan nada tinggi karena emosi.

"itu hanya bagi kalian." Baekhyun masih menanggapi mereka dengan santai.

"tidak kah itu berlebihan, bukannya festival itu harus menyenangkan?" ujar si ketua kelas sambil mengepalkan tangannya dihadapan baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya kemudian menjawab.

"tema festival sekolah tahun ini 'kehidupan baru SMA seika' untuk menarik perhatian perempuan masuk ke sekolah ini" ucap baekhyun berteriak nyaring, emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Iya begitu kesal dengan tingkah siswa kelas 2-2 ini. Saat ini baekhyun terlihat seperti monster yang siap untuk menelan siapa saja yang sudah mengusiknya. Lalu, segerombolan siswa kelas 2-2 hanya menatap takut sang ketua dewan, mereka tidak berani menatap baekhyun dan mundur beberapa langkah. Karena, baekhyun saat ini sedang dalam mode menjadi iblis.

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pemotretan dan wanita sebagai modelnya.?" Ujar ketua kelas dengan suara bergetar karena takut.

"ditolak." Jawab baekhyun dengan tegas.

"dansa laki-laki dan wanita.?"

"ditolak"

"pertandingan sumo antara wanita?"

"APA KALIAN MENGERTI YANG KUKATAKAN, HENTIKAN BERPIKIR YANG ANEH-ANEH DAN BAWA PROPOSAL YANG BENAR KEMARI. HANYA KELAS 2-2 YANG BELUM MEMUTUSKAN ACARA." Emosi baekhyun meningkat ia memarahi seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 dengan garangnya. Jiwa iblis baekhyun telah keluar. Para siswa kelas 2-2 pun menatapnya takut-takut, mereka bergidik ngeri melihat sang ketua dewan telah mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang menyeramkan. Teriakan yang begitu kencang dan nyaring menghiasi ruangan konseling siswa hari ini.

"i.. itu karena ketua selalu menolaknya" ujar mereka dengan suara bergetar dan tubuh mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"tidak bisakah kau menerima satupun?" tanya salah seorang siswa masih dengan suara bergetar dan tubuhnya yang bergetar juga.

"KARENA ITU BAWAKAN AKU PROPOSAL ACARA YANG BENAR AGAR DAPAT AKU SETUJUI." Teriak baekhyun dihadapan seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 dengan mata menyala seakan-akan ingin menerkam seluruh siswa yang membuatnya kesal ini. Sang ketua kelas menatapnya takut-takut dengan sedikit meneteskan air mata dan seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 menciut melihat baekhyun sudah benar-benar menjadi monster saat ini. tubuh mereka bergetar karena rasa takut pada baekhyun.

"kalau begini.." ucap ketua kelas dengan mode masih meneteskan air mata dan seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 melirik kearah belakang, yang saat ini telah duduk seseorang yang begitu mereka banggakan dan idolakan. Ya murid itu adalah..

"chanyeol-si." Ucap mereka serempak, chanyeol yang merasa dirinya dipanggil melirik kearah mereka dengan tatapan datarnya.

"chanyeol-si tolong katakan sesuatu padanya." Ucap mereka memelas, chanyeol hanya mengedipkan matanya karena ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"chanyeol-si, chanyeol-si, chanyeol-si, chanyeol-si, chanyeol-si." Keluh para siswa kelas 2-2 yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya. Mereka menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon, bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan air mata juga.

Akhirnya chanyeol pun turun dari meja tempat ia duduk tadi, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah baekhyun duduk saat ini.

"mwoya?" tanya chanyeol, ia melirik kebelakang kearah teman-teman kelasnya.

"seperti yang kubilang, bialng kepadanya agar membiarkan kita melakukan permainan gunting batu kertas striptis." Ujar ketua kelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jarinya kearah baekhyun dari belakang chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memandang baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar.

"biarkan kami melakukan game gunting batu kertas striptis." Ucapnya dengan nada sedatar-datar mungkin dan tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di hadapan chanyeol pun membulatkan matanya karena ekspresi chanyeol itu.

"chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun pelan menahan emosi. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatapnya masih dengan tatapan datar.

"chanyeol-si, tolong pakai ekspresi sedikit." Ujar sang ketua kelas yang berada dibelakang chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melirik kearah sang ketua kelasnya itu.

"karena aku tidak begitu ingin melakukannya." Ujar chanyeol masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"tidaakk." Ucap seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 dengan tatapan sedih. Baekhyun yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya lebih bulat lagi..

"akan tetapi.." ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba, ia melirik baekhyun dan berkata..

"kenapa tidak kau ikuti saja, keinginan mereka untuk 1 kali saja?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan sedikit senyuman samar.

" _eotthokke."_ Ujar baekhyun dalam hati, ia sungguh gugup jika sudah berurusan dengan chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _ ***MAID LATTE**_

'Hari Kuping Kucing'

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

"selamat datang, tuan" ucapku gugup dengan senyuman yang aku paksakan. Kenapa aku harus bersikap seperti ini. bagaimana tidak, pelanggan cafe yang saat ini dihadapanku adalah chanyeol.

"kuping kucing, moe" ucapnya dengan bola mata yang membulat ketika melihatku menggunakan bando kuping kucing berwarna pink. Kyaaaaaa ini sungguh menyebalkan. Jangan kira kau bisa mengancamku hanya karena kau mengetahui rahasiaku park chanyeol. _"Oke kau harus bisa menahan emosimu baekhyun."_ ucapku dalam hati menyemangati.

"baekkie-si, tolong pesanannya." Ucap chanyeol yang kini telah duduk dikursi yang biasa ia duduki jika berkunjung ke maid latte, yaitu disudut ruangan. Aku pun langsung menghampiri chanyeol ditempatnya, aku harus berbicara sedikit berbisik ke arah chanyeol agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar apa yang akan aku katakan.

"bukannya sudah kubilang, jangan datang ke sini sepulang sekolah. Jika seseorang melihatku maka reputasiku sebagai ketua akan hancur." aku berkata dengan satu tarikkan nafas, namun chanyeol ia hanya bengong memperhatikanku..

"jangan khawatir, kenyataannya mereka jadi suka padamu." Setelah chanyeol berkata seperti itu, perasaanku mendadak tidak tenang, aku melirik kearah belakang dan..

"jadi itu kuping kucing."

"jadi ini perubahan ketua baekkie menjadi maid."

"neomu yeoppeoda"

Trioo bodoohh kyaaaaaa kenapa mereka bisa berada disini, dan apa-apaan dengan tatapan berbinar itu. Aarrgghhhh aku benar-benar akan gila sekarang.

"walaupun kemarin mereka jahat, sekarang mereka adalah fansmu." Ucap chanyeol dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV END**_

.

.

 _ **Author POV**_

"walaupun kemarin mereka jahat, sekarang mereka adalah fansmu." Ucap chanyeol dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga rahasiaku." Ucap baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Namun, ia langsung berdiri tegak dan menghadap kearah chanyeol lagi

"tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan festival sekolah." Ucap baekhyun dengan berkecak pinggang dihadapan chanyeol.

"aku hanya menyimpan rahasia ini untuk diriku sendiri saja." Ucap chanyeol tanpa menatap baekhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk dibalik ucapannya itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya lalu pergi meninggalkan chanyeol.

"baekkie tolong ya.." ucap krystal kepada baekhyun untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan cafe yang tak lain adalah trio bodoh (chen, sungjae, suho)

"maaf menunggu lama. Nasi moe moe sudah datang. Tulisan apa yang kalian inginkan diatasnya" Ucap baekhyun kepada trio bodoh itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"kalau begitu, tolong tulis isi hati baekkie-si saat ini." ujar chen masih menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"arraseo, tuan." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas nasi moe moe dengan menggunakan krim.

"MENYEBALKAN" itulah tulisan yang terdapat diatas nasi moe moe pesanan trio bodoh itu. Setelah menulis kata-kata itu baekhyun langsung berbalik arah meninggalkan ketiga orang yang disebut dengan trio bodoh oleh baekhyun.

"baekkie dingin sekali." Ujar suho sambil menatap punggung baekhyun yang pergi kearah dapur cafe.

"menakutkan." Tambah sungjae.

.

.

 _ ***Keesokkan Harinya Sepulang Sekolah**_

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, saat ini ia baru sampai dirumah.

"aku pulang." ucap baekhyun, setelah itu ia menutup pintu rumahnya.

"selamat datang." Ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba, baekhyun membalikkan badannya kearah kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah duduk dilantai dihadapan kyungsoo ada sebuah kardus, sepertinya itu bingkisan.

"apa itu?" tanya baekhyun pada kyungsoo.

"ini hadiah dari post card waktu itu." Jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah baekhyun yang saat ini masih berdiri.

"heh, apa itu? Apa isi hadiah itu?" tanya baekhyun penasaran, kyungsoo pun langsung membuka kardus itu dengan hati-hati.

"beras." Ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan satu bungkus beras

"miso" ia mengeluarkan 1 cup miso.

"kecap"

"kyungsoo-ya, walaupun kita miskin kau kan masih di tingkat junior high school. Jadi seharusnya kau meminta hadia yang lebih besar." Ujar baekhyun yang kini telah duduk didekat kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan apa saja isi dari hadiah itu.

"point dari post card undiannya terbatas, lagipula mereka hanya perusahaan kecil jadi kurasa ini sudah dibagi-bagi." Jelas kyungsoo kepada baekhyun.

"oh begitu ya." Jawab baekhyun singkat.

"pasti berat bagi eonni bekerja sebagai maid karena kau membencinya." Ujar kyungsoo sambil menatap kearah baekhyun.

"ah aniyo, aku tidak terlalu membencinya." Elak baekhyun.

"jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"emm tidak bisa dibilang suka juga. Bayarannya cukup tinggi, aku juga sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan baik. Selain itu orang-orang dicafe juga baik padaku." Ujar baekhyun dengan meletakkan jarinya didagu seolah-olah ia nampak memikirkan bagaimana sikap orang-orang yang berada di cafe.

"Untuk itu aku merasa nyaman bekerja disana" ia menoleh kearah kyungsoo yang ternyata kyungsoo sudah tidak berada ditempatnya tadi.

"hadiahnya berat." Terdengar suara kyungsoo di arah dapur. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar pintu dapur yang baru saja ditutup oleh kyungsoo.

"yak, tidak didengarkan." Ujar baekhyun masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

.

.

 _ ***keesokkan harinya di SMA seika**_

"TENTU SAJA INI AKU TOLAK" suara pekikan seorang wanita memenuhi ruangan sma seika. Kalian pasti sudah tau suara siapa itu, ya suara yang begitu nyaring itu adalah milik ketua dewan byun baekhyun.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA?" teriak segerombolan siswa yang saat ini berada dihadapan baekhyun di rungan konseling siswa.

"MANA MUNGKIN PERTANDINGAN COSPLAY GUNTING BATU KERTAS INI AKU TERIMA." Baekhyun berdiri dan berteriak dihadapan gerombolan siswa yang diketahui adalah para siswa kelas 2-2. Sedangkan para siswa itu hanya mampu menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan mereka. Dan memalingkan wajah mereka dari amukan sang ketua dewan.

"SELAIN ITU, APA KALIAN SUDAH MERUNDINGKANNYA DENGAN PARA SISWA PEREMPUAN." Ucap baekhyun dengan wajah yang begitu menakutkan. Di mata para siswa laki-laki saat ini baekhyun telah menjadi iblis yang 2x lebih menakutkan dari kemarin. Aura yang keluar dari tubuh baekhyun adalah aura hitam, dan tatapan mata baekhyun begitu menusuk dan menyala berwarna merah.

*ok mungkin ini berlebihan, namun itulah kenyataannya menurut para siswa laki-laki kelas 2-2.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah tiga siswa perempuan yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya baekhyun kepada siswa perempuan itu.

"bagaimana jika cafe" jawab mereka dengan sedikit takut, karena mereka tau sang ketua saat ini dalam mode berbahaya.

"arraseo, kelas 2-2 akan membuka cafe." Ujar baekhyun dengan tegas. Kemudian ia langsung menulis kedalam bukunya.

"sungguh tidak adil." Protes para siswa laki-laki kepada baekhyun.

"jahat.. kejam." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut para siswa laki-laki, ekspresi mereka begitu menyedihkan. Bagi mereka ini bentuk ketidakadilan.

"AKU KAN SUDAH MENYURUH KALIAN MEMBAWA PROPOSAL YANG BENAR" teriak baekhyun lagi, ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian, para siswa laki-laki yang merasa akan adanya bahaya langsung berhamburan berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan berubah kembali menjadi monster yang menakutkan.

"tapi, apa tidak apa jika kita memutuskannya sendiri?" tanya salah satu siswa perempuan kepada baekhyun yang saat ini sudah mulai tenang.

"tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucap baekhyun, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"ini lebih baik, daripada kelas 2-2 tidak ikut berpartisipasi." Tambah baekhyun, ia begitu heran dengan tingkah para siswa laki-laki itu.,

"sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja sama dengan mereka, agar festival dapat berjalan dengan menyenangkan." Ujar salah satu siswa perempuan, baekhyun melirik ke arah para siswa perempuan itu.

"tenang saja, aku yakin festival sekolah kali ini akan menyenangkan." Baekhyun berkata sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Ia yakin bahwa rencananya kali ini untuk mengubah sma seika akan berhasil.

.

.

Sedangkan dihalaman sekolah sudah banyak siswa-siswi bergotong royong untuk menyiapkan festival yang akan diadakan besok. Dari mulai menyiapkan property yang dibutuhkan hingga latihan gladi resik.

Seluruh siswa ikut berpartisipasi dalam memeriahkan festival sekolah mereka. Sebagian siswa laki-laki memasang tenda di halaman sekolah.

Bukan hanya di luar saja, namun disetiap ruangan pun dihiasi menurut konsep kelas masing-masing. Sehingga sepanjang koridor dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi yang bekerja. Baekhyunpun mengontrol segala kegiatan yang di lakukan para teman-teman satu sekolahannya ini. namun, ia begitu terkejut ketika ia melihat keadaan satu kelas ini.

"yak, apa-apaan dengan tempat duduk love love ini?" ujar baekhyun menggertakkan giginya, ia memegang salah satu tempat duduk yang berbentuk love love ini sedang disusun didalam kelas yang cukup gelap.

"ini seperti diplanetarium, lalu para pasangan bergandengan tangan di dalam kegelapan." Ujar salah satu siswa yang kini telah berdiri dihadapan baekhyun dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"buang ini." teriak baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya yang menggema diruangan kelas itu.

Akhirnya anggota dewan yang lain segera mengeluarkan kursi-kursi itu. Sedangkan para siswa kelas itu meratapi kursi-kursi mereka yang dibawa pergi.

"barang seperti ini tidak dibutuhkan. Buatlah platenarium yang sewajarnya.!" Ucap baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkecak pinggang.

Setelah itu baekhyun melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mengontrol kegiatan setiap kelas. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekelas 2-2. Ia melirik ke dalam ruang kelas 2-2, namun yang didapati hanyalah 3 orang siswa perempuan yang sedang mendekorasi ruangan.

"para laki-laki masih belum datang." Ucap baekhyun pelan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

"ah baekhyun-si." Panggil salah satu siswi yang sedang menulis menu di meja depan.

"semuanya berjalan dengan baik bukan?" tanya baekhyun pada ketiga siswi kelas 2-2 itu dengan tersenyum.

"ini menu cafe nya." Ujar siswi itu, kemudian menyerahkan kertas yang berisi daftar menu.

"kami membuat menu, yang akan kami masak."

"bagaimana menurutmu dengan design cafenya?" siswi yang satunya menyerahkan kertas yang bergambar design cafe tersebut.

Baekhyun mulai memperhatikan kedua kertas yang saat ini sudah berada ditangannya, ia mengamatinya dengan cermat kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"emm jarak antara dapur dan tempat waitter sudah cukup, menurutku menunya terlalu banyak. Lebih baik menyiapkan banyak menu pembuka. Jika yang masak di dapur terlalu banyak, akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengantarkan makanan. Akan tetapi jika waitter yang melakukannya maka dapat sekalian berkomunikasi dengan pelanggan dengan begitu pelanggan tidak akan bosan." Jelas baekhyun dengan sangat detail. Kedua siswa perempuan itu menatap takjub kearah baekhyun.

"tampaknya baekhyun-si sudah terbiasa dengan ini." ucap salah satu siswi dengan tersenyum kearah baekhyun. baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan siswi itu.

"eehh, i.. itu karena adikku bekerja di cafe." Ucapnya gugup. Ia terpaksa berbohong kepada mereka.

.

.

Sedangkan diruang kelas lain..

Baekhyun melihat ruang kelas itu di design dengan begitu menakutkan, para siswa siswi pun mengenakan kostum yang menyeramkan. Salah satu siswa tidak sengaja berjalan kearah baekhyun dengan menakut-nakuti. Namun, baekhyun hanya menatapnya tajam.

"bukannya sudah ku katakan tidak boleh ada kostum monster dan hantu." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada dingin. Sedangkan laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, ia begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran sang ketua.

"heh, waeyo?" tanya siswa laki-laki yang lain dengan sinis. Laki-laki itu menggunakan kostum kepala monster.

"karena tahun lalu ada yang sengaja memanfaatkan kesempatan memegang-megang wanita." Jelas baekhyun pada ketiga siswa laki-laki itu.

"aiisshh, itu bukan kami." Protes mereka pada baekhyun. namun, tidak berapa lama. Mereka mendengar suara jeritan perempuan. Dan baekhyun melihat seorang siswi berlari sambil menjerit ketakutan karena sedang dikejar oleh salah satu siswa laki-laki yang menggunakan kostum hantu.

"tertangkap." Ucap laki-laki yang mengejar siswi perempuan itu sambil tertawa, tanpa ia sadari saat ini yang sedang ia peluk dari belakang adalah sang ketua yang sedang menahan emosinya. Sedangkan siswa yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap horor kearah siswa laki-laki itu yang sebenarnya salah tangkap itu.

"begitu ya." Ucap baekhyun tajam. Yang lainnya hanya bisa mundur dan menjauh dari sang ketua yang saat ini akan berubah menjadi iblis yang lebih menyeramkan dari mereka para siswa yang telah berpenampilan seperti monster dan hantu. Mereka menatap ngeri sang ketua. Sedangkan, laki-laki yang memeluk baekhyun dari belakang masih tertawa. Ia belum menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menemui ajalnya *eh :'V

"cukup berani juga." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada dingin, laki-laki yang memeluk baekhyun dari belakang refleks memundurkan badannya selangkah kebelakang ia begitu terkejut. Ia mengenali suara ini.

Ketika itu baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan matanya yang memerah menahan emosi. Ia menatap tajam kearah laki-laki itu. Baekhyun dengan mode iblis telah bangkit pikir mereka. Seluruh siswa yang berada dalam ruangan itu langsung berhamburan keluar dengan berlari ketakutan.

"aigoo." Ucap baekhyun menatap aneh tingkah siswa-siswa itu ketika melihat ruangan itu sudah sepi tak berpenghuni.

"baekhyunie." Panggil luhan tiba-tiba,

"kyaaaa.." baekhyun terlonjak kaget melihat penampilan luhan dan xiumin saat ini.

"eotte, bagus tidak?" tanya luhan dengan tersenyum manis sambil memamerkan penampilannya pada baekhyun. saat ini luhan mengenakan kostum penyihir dan xiumin mengenakan kostum kimono dan sebelah wajahnya dicat merah.

"aahh ba... bagus. lumayan" Ucap baekhyun gugup dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat ini.

"aku tidak bisa menakuti orang, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya setengah-setengah." Ujar xiumin sambil menakut-nakuti baekhyun yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena takut.

"baekhyunie, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan kelas 2-2? Mereka tampaknya kecewa." tanya luhan pada baekhyun.

"hah, mereka pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi." Ujar baekhyun dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

.

.

Lalu disebuah ruangan dekat lapangan olahraga, terdapat segerombol siswa laki-laki. Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dengan senyuman evil mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan rencana mereka ini.

"begitu rupanya." Ucap salahsatu siswa laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas ini.

"baiklah, ayo kita lakukan." Ucap siswa lainnya sambil menyeringai.

"aku tidak sabar melihat wajah terkejut ketua." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan senyuman evilnya...

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

Jdeerrrrrrr *eh bunyi apaan itu.. bhaaqq ok gaje abaikan. Huuaa apa yang direncanakan oleh segerombol siswa laki-laki itu, nah loh. Kira-kira rencana mereka berhasil gak ya? Moment chanbaeknya gimana nih? Ok yang mau tau kelanjutannya tungguin chapter selanjutnya okok..

Maaf kalau cerita chapter 3 ini jauh dari harapan para readernim semua.. untuk chapter selanjutnya richan bakalan berusaha bikin ceritanya lebih seru sama lebih panjang ok ok..

Untuk yang udah baca makasih banget huhu tolong tinggalin jejak yeth, soalnya author baru ini masih butuh kritik dan saran..

Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya... ^^

pai pai..


End file.
